


Brand New Life

by brendonstitties



Category: Criminal Minds, Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer, But ya know he'll probably get arrested if he shows his face in Virgina again, Derek is pissed, Garcia just wants pretty boy back, Just read the damn story to find out, M/M, Martin realizes his sexuality has changed, Mostly Fluff, Spencer is sad because he misses everyone, Spencer quits BAU, There's a lot of hurt and sadness, Top Martin, i don't know what else to put, if so, might do smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Spencer thinks to himself, why him? He had a life. But it was gone now.Lethal Weapon (TV Show) and Criminal Minds crossover





	Brand New Life

**Author's Note:**

> (I would quickly like to say that I made this when I was like, 11 I think? Around that age. So if there is times where you're like "what the fuck" bear with me, I have to do a LOT of editing to this story. Most likely be the time you read this it will be edited and make more sense since I've been trying to watch both TV shows on a weekly basis to catch up)
> 
> I haven't watched Lethal Weapon in ages so there are some things that might be off, but if it's anything that is serious or you can't stand, just tell me and I'll fix it for sure. 
> 
> Just bending the universe to my will, anything can happen in fanfic just let me write my story. Things may be mixed up and Spencer doesn't go to prison, I mean some people hoped that he wouldn't go to prison in the first place so you have been s a v e d c h i l d
> 
> also I'm making this a thing, only because Derek isn't in the BAU anymore but he is in this story because he was the reason I started watching Criminal Minds, other than the fact I love crime shows
> 
> Enough of my blabbering, let's get to the actual story.

There's some things Spencer wished he could've just thrown into the past and forgotten. His father, for example. Tobias, another example.  
Not a lot of things tended to stick with him, he usually either got over it or learned to deal with it, even if it was on his mind on a daily basis.  
He never thought one of them would cause him to be on the other side of the country in a run down truck that made him oh so very uncomfortable.  
Another thing that bothered Spencer: left turns. Inefficient, and they just irked him.  
At least he was smart. Three doctorates smart. It would be pretty difficult to get off the grid, considering his ex-colleagues work for the government and one of his best friends is a computer hacker. Maybe he should've thought this through.  
Spencer knew they put a tracking chip in his car, just in case he either decided to do something stupid and immature (which was very rare) or if someone were to steal it, or if he were to go missing.  
He had to throw his phone out, too. That was actually the first thing he did, that and withdrawl around $300 out of an ATM machine, they could track his card usage.  
Hopefully the house he was going to be settling in was decent, and if not he would be busy for a while.

Spencer got out of the truck, brushing himself off, a disgusted look on his face. He loathed the truck, but it was the only thing he could get on such short notice.  
Why did he do this? The BAU held too many memories, the good outweighing the bad. And with the whole Tobias incident, he couldn't stay there, he'd either be arrested and in prison or in a mental institution. Yeah, wasn't happening.  
Spencer slammed the truck door closed, looking at the house in front of him. It had a nice look too it, despite the blinding sky blue color of the exterior. It just needed to be cleaned up, and that's what Spencer was going to do.  
He searched for the keys in his satchel, walking up to the front door. Once he unlocked it he closed the door, looking around. There was a couch, a coffee table, and a small TV. He sat down on the couch, yawning. He had barely slept through his drive from Virginia, wanting to arrive in L.A. as soon as he could.  
This stunt would surely piss off the BAU, but hopefully he wouldn't have to see them again. All he needed was a name change and a haircut, maybe a change of apparel, anyone could recognize him with his regular wear on.  
Spencer closed his eyes for a brief second, wondering about what he should do. Maybe he should just go back to the BAU, he already missed Derek cracking his jokes and Garcia being her usual sweet self.  
He started to drift off into sleep, not even trying to stop himself. The lack of sleep wasn't really helping his case, and with the BAU hours away even with them on a plane, he still would have enough time to get some sleep.  
And if not, he hoped he would wake up to the loving faces of his friends that were probably going to kill him once they saw him (jokingly, of course.)


End file.
